Known from prior art is a hob that exhibits oblong, rectangular slits on both sides and on the back, though which cooking vapors that arise in the hob area are downwardly removed through suction.
This hob known from prior art with suction slits provided on both sides and on the back is disadvantageous in particular because the countertop that carries the hob cannot be completely used for temporary storage or similar purposes, at least right to the side of the hob.
This hob encompassed by prior art with suction slits provided on both sides and on the back is also disadvantageous because the two lateral and rear suction flows cancel each other out completely or at least partially, above all in the especially important area in the center of the hob, so that cooking vapors that arise there are not exposed to any effective suction flow, thus allowing them to expand and rise unimpeded.
Another disadvantage to this hob originating from prior art with suction slits provided on both sides and on the back is that it entails marked manufacturing and material costs, in particular due to the design of the three suction devices and the foul-air duct system connected with the latter.
The maintenance costs for this known hob are also especially high, in particular since it has three grease filters that have to be maintained.
Since strong suction flows are released at the same time through all suction slits in this known hob with suction slits provided on both sides and on the back when the cooking vapor suction device is activated, the energy expenditure required for removing cooking vapors through suction is there especially high, giving this known hob a noticeably low efficiency.
In light of the three strong suction flows required there, the exposure to noise generated by the flows and fan motors of the suction system is also pronounced there.
Another important disadvantage to the known hob with cooking vapor suction slits provided on both sides and on the back is that it requires a material and time-intensive assembly of the hob on the countertop carrying the hob by means of a separate mounting frame, while bridging the cooking vapor suction slits on both sides and on the back.